1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to infrared spectrometers and more particularly to a sample rotating turntable kit for infrared spectrometers.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,826 issued Nov. 3, 1992 to Joel A. Cohen et al for FT-IR spectrometer window and method, provides the following state of technology information: “FT-IR spectrometers are well known in the prior art. Such spectrometers may be used to identify compounds contained in a sample through recognition of the compounds, characteristic absorption of infrared radiation at various frequencies.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,510 issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Udo Wolf et al for spectroscopic analysis process for plastic mixtures, provides the following state of technology information: “The (U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,510) invention relates to method for the analysis of a plastic foil or film sample by determination of infrared transmission spectra in a Fourier transform spectrometer wherein the method comprises obtaining a plurality of distinct spectra while the specimen is rotated at an angular velocity so that the period of rotation is greater than the measuring time required to determine a single transmission spectrum and calculating the percentage contents of individual constituents in the specimen by averaging the data in the plurality of spectra.”
The article, “Rotation of Micro Samples for Infrared Spectophotometer Analysis,” in Western Electric Technical Digest, No. 3, July 1966, provides the following state of technology information: “When utilizing infrared spectrophotometers for analysis of materials to determine the chemical constituents thereof, a sample of material is normally placed in a sample holder so as to completely cover the portion of the sample holder through which the infrared beam is passed. However, in many instances only micro samples are available for the analysis and these samples, which do not fully cover the beam exposed portion of the sample holder are often impossible to center in the holder. As a result, the output response of the spectrophotometer may be substantially reduced. The method of this disclosure has been specifically developed for increasing the output of, and thereby the response of, the graphical recording device of an infrared spectrophotometer when a micro sample is utilized in the analysis. The increase in response is obtained by rotation of the sample holder carrying the micro sample during the period of time that the infrared beam is passing therethrough.”